We Could Be
by halfmyheart
Summary: Jack and Sam share a moment...kinda. Oneshot.


You know I don't own them by now...  
Lyrics are in italics and they aren't mine either.

* * *

"Janet I'm not going!" 

"Oh come on Sam, It'll be fun," said Janet from the depths of Sam's closet. "Ohhh!"

"What," asked an irritated Sam.

"Look at this dress! It'll be perfect."

"Janet what part of 'not going' didn't you understand?"

"The 'not' part. Now put this on and let me see how it looks on you."

Sam caught the dress as Janet tossed it to her and irritably went into the bathroom to change.

"I don't know why you are so adamant that I go to this dance," said Sam's voice through the door.

Janet smiled, "everyone else is going to be there. _Everyone,_" she said with extra emphasis on the last word.

"So," Sam said stepping out of the bathroom. "Doesn't mean I have to be there. Beside I have work to do…"

"Sam that dress is lovely, absolutely gorgeous. Cass, what do you think," asked Janet as her adopted daughter entered the bedroom.

Cassie got an evil glint in her eye at the sight of Sam, "I think it's perfect. "

----------

Sam sat quietly at a corner table watching the carefree dancers out on the dance floor.

"Why are sitting by yourself," asked Daniel, pulling up a chair.

"Why are you not dancing," asked Teal'c doing the same.

Sam shrugged in answer. "I'm tired. I think I'm going to go home."

Daniel and Teal'c shared a look.

"Just one dance Sam," said Daniel.

"No…" Sam trailed off as Daniel stood and took her by the hand, "come on, I'll dance with you."

Sam gave in and followed Daniel, but a few minuets into the dance he swung her around and disappeared.

"Hi sir," she said as she found herself face to face with her former CO.

"Hi Sam."

Sam blushed as the music changed to a much softer song, a song that she knew very well.

_Be still my heart  
__Lately its mind is on its own  
__It would go far and wide  
__Just to be near you_

"Shall we," said Jack holding out his hand.

Sam smiled and took it, "yes sir."

They made their way out to the middle of the dance floor where Daniel and Janet were dancing. Janet smiled innocently as Daniel blushed and looked away.

_Innocent, yeah right_, thought Sam as she felt Jack's arm around her waist. _I'm gonna kill her. _

"So, how have you been Carter?"

"Uh, fine sir, and yourself?"

"Good."

An awkward silence ensued as neither of them knew what to say next.

_Even the stars  
__Shine a bit bright I've noticed  
__When you're close to me_

"Sir, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot."

Sam smiled innocently, "where did you learn to dance?"

"I learned from the best…"

"Daniel, sir."

Jack laughed, "he might have had a hand in it."

His laughter was infectious and Sam was soon laughing too.

"Can't you ever be serious Sir?"

"Nope, there's no fun in it. You know I'm not your CO anymore, you don't have to call me sir."

"I know si…"

Sam felt the color rushing to her cheeks again.

Jack smiled impishly, "You're turning red Carter, or is that just a bad sunburn that I didn't notice before?" Sam looked up and hit him playfully.

_Anyone who's seen us  
__Knows what's going on between us  
__It doesn't take a genius  
__To read between the lines _

"It's just hot in here, that's all."

"Sure Carter," he said rolling his eyes.

Suddenly Sam felt as if the dance floor was overcrowded and she found herself pushed up against Jack. She smiled shyly and looked away. Paul Davis and his date danced by and joined Daniel and Janet in their game of staring at them.

"You look great," said Jack softly.

"Thanks, you look nice too." Sam mentally slapped herself for sounding so lame, but smiled in spite of herself as Jack's cheeks flushed slightly.

_And it's not just wishful thinking  
__Or only me who's dreaming  
__I know what these are symptoms of  
__We could be in love_

"I missed you," she whispered.

Jack smiled as the song came to an end, "I missed you too."

_All my life I have dreamed of this but could not see your face  
__Don't ask why two such distant stars can fall right in to place  
__Oh it doesn't take a genius to know what these are symptoms of  
__We could be  
__We could be  
_…_we could be in love_


End file.
